Sporting activities place a tremendous strain on the muscles, bones and joints of their participants. Some activities in particular generate more impact and shock to the feet than others. To address the injuries and discomfort associated with the impact of these activities, footwear manufactures have developed thicker soles of differing configurations and constructed from a variety of materials. Also, footwear having a “sticky” characteristic is advantageous during certain activities, such as skateboarding, so that the footwear clings to certain surfaces.
However, a need continues to exist for an improved shock absorption system for the sole of footwear to provide more comfort and further reduce the shock and impact encountered during various physical activities.